


Birthday Charm

by unfoldingbliss



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfoldingbliss/pseuds/unfoldingbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owain laughed, kissing her cheek before he turned his attention back to the package sitting in his lap. [Owain/Cynthia]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Charm

Owain was sitting on the outskirts of the camp when Cynthia found him, a small package tucked behind her back. He was oddly quiet as she approached; usually, he talked to himself during Missiletainn’s daily polishing, jubilantly announcing to the world how he, with such a ‘ _profound sword of legend,_ ’ would be unstoppable on the battlefield, feared by all who knew his name.

And even if it was a fake (as Laurent was so quick to point out to the others), Cynthia believed him.

When Owain finally looked up and noticed Cynthia, he smiled and his eyes softened, “Hey there, sweet pea. What brings you to my humble dwelling?”

Cynthia returned his smile, a giggle escaping her throat. Owain had plenty of pet names for her – anything ranging from honey pie to his heroine of love – but she _adored_ sweet pea the most. It was simple and fresh, and reminded her of all the times they had played as children in nearby forests. They, along with Gerome, would ransack bushes of wild berries as the day dragged on, their mothers’ warnings of such behavior meaning little as their stomachs growled like bears, “Well you _are_ my fiancé – do I need a reason to join you?”

“No,” Owain shook his head, and his shoulders shook in quiet laughter, “I guess not. Here, sit down and we can talk. I’m just about done with Missiletainn for the day.”

“Okay! But first –” Cynthia whipped her arms around, her cupped hands inches away from his face. He blinked, a bit startled, and took in the messily wrapped package, “Happy birthday!”

“You remembered?” Owain asked as she handed the package over to him, “But I didn’t even say anything.”

“We’ve been best friends since we were kids – of course I’m gonna remember!” Cynthia exclaimed, plopping down beside him and nudging her shoulder against his, “And I know we’ve been out here for a while, but I made sure to keep track of the date so I wouldn’t be too early or too late. Besides, what kind of heroine would I be if I didn’t remember my true love’s birthday?”

Owain practically melted into her once he heard the words ‘ _true love_ ’ slip from Cynthia’s mouth, his head resting a top her shoulder. She learned some time ago that he was such a sucker for all those romantic clichés, and she really didn’t mind saying such things out loud. She was the reigning queen of cheese within their little group anyway; why not live it up?

“I don’t even want to open it,” Owain admitted, hiding his face into her hair, “This moment’s already legendary.”

“Oh c’mon, Owain! You gotta open it!” Cynthia whined, exaggerating her frown and widening her eyes until they felt like saucers, “I worked really hard on it.”

Owain held back a snicker when he caught sight of her face, his lips withholding a smirk, “Okay, okay! I’ll open it right now. Just…stop with whatever you’re doing. I’d rather laugh with you than at you.”

Cynthia complied and clapped her hands together, “You got it!”

Owain laughed, kissing her cheek before he turned his attention back to the package sitting in his lap. He fumbled with the yellow wrapping paper for a bit, apparently wondering what could be inside such a small, clunky parcel. After another moment or two of scrutiny, his fingers ripped open the paper and revealed a silver, slightly misshapen pegacorn charm. Its horn and wings were painted gold, and the charm itself was attached to a long gold chain.

Cynthia watched as her fiancé held the charm to his face, mystified by the way it gleamed in the dying sunlight, “You…you made this for me?”

She nodded, her heart unexpectedly fluttering against her chest as she replied, “Yep! Since you gave me that ring made from my old lance, I wanted to do something like that for you! So when you chipped Missiletainn in practice the other day, I picked up the pieces and made you that. It took some work, and my dad had to help me out a little bit, but I thought it would be cool if you and I both wore jewelry we made for each other out on the battlefield!

“Though…” she looked away, and licked her lips while a nervous prick scratched at her skin, “I don’t even know if you like jewelry that much or if you would even wear it so sorry if –”

Chapped lips cut her off, and coarse hands grabbed at the back of her neck, attempting to pull her in and deepen the kiss. She groaned as she kissed back, her stomach swarming with what felt like a thousand butterflies.

When Owain pulled back, he tenderly kissed the tip of her nose and settled his forehead against hers, “It’s perfect. Thank you, my one and only love. I’ll cherish it always.”

Cynthia breathed in, her cheeks starting to warm. When she replied, her voice sounded small, childish even, “You’re welcome, Owain. I…I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Owain grinned, his thumb running circles over his new keepsake, “You want to put it on me?”

She hummed in response, and Owain turned his back to her as she took the necklace from his grasp, clasping it around his neck.

They didn’t do much talking afterwards, opting to watch the sunset and snuggle against each other instead. Their lips would brush up against each other every now and again, and a contented sigh would escape one or the other every few minutes.

And Cynthia hoped, as the sunlight finally faded and the stars sparkled across the sky, she and her charm would be enough for Owain and his every birthday after.

**Author's Note:**

> When I went to play Fire Emblem on my break today, I was so thrilled to discover it was Owain’s birthday! He’s probably my favorite second gen baby besides Laurent and Noire, so I wrote a little fic for his special day. 
> 
> I have this headcanon where the second gen kids don’t reveal their birthdays to their parents because they don’t want to mess with the timeline anymore. And since most people probably lose track of the days while out on a war campaign, I figured only Cynthia would remember Owain’s birthday. Maybe Brady too, but eh, I wanted to write about my ship. But maybe he made a secret cake for Owain while he was on kitchen duty because he’s such a loveable jerk.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! And eat some heroic cake in honor of our number one nerd~


End file.
